Getting Started in Magick 1
' INDEX TO THIS SERIES' * [[Getting Started in Magick 1|'Getting Started in Magick 1... (This Page)']] * [[Getting Started in Magick 2|'Getting Started in Magick 2']] * [[Getting Started in Magick 3|'Getting Started in Magick 3... Real Magic is Energy']] * Getting Started in Magick 4... Moving on With Energy Magick * Getting Started in Magick 5... Magick and Religion * Getting Started in Magick 6... Magick and Religion: My Preference * Getting Started in Magick 7... Magick In Religion… Candle Magic? * Getting Started in Magick 8... Candle Magic Your First Spell * Getting Started in Magick 9 * Getting Started in Magick 10 * Getting Started in Magick 11 * Getting Started in Magick 12 'A Bit About Me...' 'Personal Bio' I am a Research Laboratory Technician, Teacher, Practicing Herbalist, Homeopathic and Naturopathic Doctor (ND). I also research the Paranormal and existence of Magic from the perspective that it is perhaps as yet undiscovered physics. I am an Alchemist and a growing Wizard and utilize Magic, Hermetic ideas and psychic skills in the treatment of illnesses. I teach Herbal and Homeopathic medicine online in a manner apart from religion and from a personal perspective not conflicting with general magical concepts. I am frequently controversial. . I share knowledge and resources tho I am still learning my way around this site. feel free to contact me and ask me things. 'Introduction' People ask me the best way to get started learning Magic and let me begin by saying Real Magick is all around us and also in us. Power lies within you not in the words of spells. Spells help us to focus our energy. A child who really focuses can make his birthday wish happen without knowing "Candle Magick" so long as he works within the laws of Physics or Metaphysics. You all know Physics it's the natural realm. Trying to make a spell to make you invincible, and then go stand in the highway to test it, and you will get smushed by a truck like a grape. The Magic practiced in movies for the most part does not exist. Metaphysics is higher than natural physics and a lot of real magick takes place in that realm. There is a really good beginner course by Skywind in 1993 called The Playful Psychic and I highly recommend it for beginners to get to know the energies within you. The link is available online. The elements of this course are basic to learning Magick. Learn to sense energy, channel it and ground yourself.. cast a circle and direct energy. I direct energy a lot in healing others and most eastern healing methods are somehow energy related. This includes Acupuncture, Reflexology, Acupressure, Chinese medicine and even Christian faith healing. I will help you find the Playful Psychic series online.. and it was influential in my getting started in 1993 with Real Magick. It will help anyone get started who is serious about learning energy based magick by focusing, visualization, meditation and centering your will. I am presently very involved with energy Magick, Candle Magick, Elemental Magick, and developing true Psychic skills which surpass simple fortune telling. I welcome messages and questions about serious things.. not how to give you super powers though you may develop skills that will astonish others. A real Wizard or Psychic does not flaunt their abilities. remember whatever goes out comes back times three! Category:Beginning Magic